Kimihito (Canon, Monster Musume)/Cr33ver
'Summary' Kimihito '''is a "volunteer" for the Cultural Exchange Between Species Bill in the ecchi harem series, '''Monster Musume. Kimihito was assigned to be the host for Miia the Lamia, after living with each other for some time, Miia fell in love with Kimihito because of his kindness and overall good nature. Kimihito is then taken away by a Harpy because she thinks he's her owner, after a bit he's assigned to be her host, which her name is Papi. After bumping into a Centaur named Centorea, he becomes the host for her as well. After bumping into two others, Suu the Slime and Mero the Mermaid, they live with him as well becoming their host. He is then kidnapped by Rachnera the Arachnera, who finds herself falling in love with him as well, becoming her host. Later on he is given death threats in the forms of letters by Lala the Dullahan. After talking and meeting officially, Lala stays with Kimihito, becoming her host. Kimihito lives with all of these girls and has to survive their never ending beatings, despite that, he still loves them. 'Powers and Stats' Tier: High 8-C Name: 'Kimihito Kurusu '''Origin: Monster Musume ' 'Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: '''Human '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master of Hand-to-Hand Combat, Resistance to Sexual Advances (Never gives in to the sexual acts of monster girls, even during a full moon when they're at their worst) 'Attack Potency: Large Building level+ '(Was able to harm himself from punching someone else. Launched up a large mass of water, which equaled 7.6 Tons of TNT. Has bit right through Rachnera's webbing.) 'Speed: Superhuman '''Travel Speed (Ran in front of a sword slash. Should be as fast if not faster than Manako, who could clear 2 kilometers in a few minutes.) '''Hypersonic '''Combat Speed and Reactions (Was able to intercept an attack from Suu, who was able to blitz Rachnera on multiple occasions. Should be comparable to the other monster girls who have also blitzed Rachnera.) 'Lifting Strength: Class 1 '(Lifted up both Miia and her mother, which their combined weight should be 899 kgs.) 'Striking Strength: Large Building level+ Durability: Large Building level+ '(Survives beatings and near-death experiences from the monster girls on a regular daily basis. Survived having Super Suu and Suu Kii fall on him, which equaled 6.73 Tons of TNT. It even shows they fell on him, as he is later covered in bandages.) 'Stamina: 'Very High (Can survive inhuman beatings and get up like they're nothing.) 'Range: 'Standard Melee Range 'Intelligence: Above Average. Kimihito is very skilled in cooking. He is able to whip up delicious meals with very little ingredients, even impressing proffesional chefs. Skilled in sewing and agriculture. He knows a good amount of Snake Ecology, as he read up on it for making Miia for comfortable. He has a very high will compared to your average person, and has high sexual prowess, despite being a virgin. Used his skills to get out of Miia's deadly grips. '''Weaknesses: '''A little too kind, but other than that nothing notable. Category:Cr33ver Category:Tier 8